percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Side of Power: Chapter 11
Jessica's P.O.V I waited on the Jazz House of Nyx. Nyx had been very kind to us. She also promised revenge on the treacherous gods. I know you're there. Just then, Nyx, my grandmother, walked with Calista and Tony. I stood up. "Hello Calista! Hello Tony!" They both said hello back to me. how nice of you. "So, half-bloods. Are you guys going to join the party, or are you guys going to go back to take over the world again?" Nyx asked us. We looked at each other, and I sensed our leader, Jacoby Stryker right behind her. worry, Jacoby. I'll save you. Just then, Jacoby just came out of hiding, and we all said. "We're going back to resume Kronos' forces." Nyx smiled. "What a wise choice." She said, before blowing black powders that turned the whole world upside down. Just then, we found ourselves at Mount Othyrs. We were in the middle of the mountain while I looked up. No one was there, except the dying Annabeth that is under the weight of the sky. I started walking towards the sky. "Hey, stop!' Tony started. I ignored him and kept walking. "Que se detenga ahora!" Tony said. I just kept on walking. Then, I heard Tony said. "How did you..." I looked at him, and his expression is in disbelief. I wonder what is happening. I believe that Tony had just done something that people are not supposed to resist. "What?" I asked, taking a few steps backward. "How did you resist my spanish curse?" "What curse? I didn't feel anything." I asked in bewilderment. Then, I continued to walk towards Annabeth, who is dying under the weight. She is now kneeling and is way too tired even to cry in pain. Her whole body is trembling, and I knew she is going to die at any moment. "¡Usted tendrá el peso del cielo ahora!" Tony shouted at me. Tony. It looks like your spanish curse doesn't work against me, eh? I didn't feel anything. I just calmly stroke Annabeth's hair as she sank a little more under the burden. Now, who would left Annabeth under the weight, dying like this? Just then, Jacoby rallied all of us, and just then, Darius and Victoria appeared. Darius transformed from his demon form into his normal form. I walked towards them, and just a split second, I looked at Annabeth, who looked at me weakly and pleaded me to take the burden from her. Her cheeks are bruised. Her body is pleading for relief from the burden. up, Anthony! Jeez! Can't you just leave me alone for a while? I decided to leave Annabeth to her burden. know I'm ruthless, Victoria, so what? Jacoby, Calista rallied the rest of us to find more recruit. Calista told us that she already have a new recruit, and his name is Marcus, but it turns out that he is dead. "We're sorry about Marcus." Jacoby said. "He-- he is a great warrior. It is a shame he had to die like this. But we have a replacement for his death, that's the difference." So, I decided to take a walk with Victoria. "So, how was the plan going?" Victoria asked. "It did went well." I replied. "When Annabeth is trapped under the sky, I knew that everyone in the camp is going to save her. Well, at least not everyone. But now Annabeth now is tortured much more that the Titan's curse that she held earlier." I mused. I really liked to see someone under the sky, tortured. "So, whatever you're going to do next?" I thought about this for a while. "I'm going to use Annabeth as a bait for other demigods, and as soon as they came, I am going to kill this little Annabeth." "But they came before, and we were defeated." Victoria said. I glared at her, and she shrank away from me. "This is because you are not learning to work as a team, Victoria. Work as a team, and nothing will fall apart. I take it you just go on defending the army of demigods yourself?" Victoria shook her head. "I was with Darius." I glared at Darius, as he is supposed to be able to hold off the wave of demigods. "Darius, how did this happen?" "It started when Victoria teases Annabeth, and when I sensed someone's coming, she kept teasing her." Darius told me. I need sometime to think. Annabeth here had almost no more strength to hold this burden, so I decided to come up to her. I saw Annabeth's face pleading on me, and I made a false melancholy face. "Aww... just hang on for a little longer. Your little friend has come here to hold your burden." Just then, the sky sank on her further, as Annabeth is on the verge of dying. I left her alone to die while I joined my group. Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page